1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a docking station. More particularly, the invention relates to a mounting device for securely docking a piece of equipment, such as an intra-aortic balloon pump (IABP).
2. Description of the Prior Art
An intra-aortic balloon pump (IABP) is utilized to provide mechanical assistance to the failing heart. Often, IABP therapy must be sustained as patients are transported from one medical facility to another. In these cases, transport may be accomplished via ambulance, helicopter or airplane. Typically, IABP systems have the form factor similar to a two drawer file cabinet, and weigh in the range of 75 to 200 lbs.
For safety during transport, it is essential to secure the patient and IABP from movement. This need is particularly acute in aircraft, where three dimensional movements are possible and space is limited. Because the patients are generally acutely ill, it is important to minimize the time associated with transport. For this reason, the IABP and patient must be secured and released rapidly from the transport vehicle.
Typically transport vehicles have limited size and floor space. The floor plans of vehicles are highly variable. In all cases, it is desirable secure the IABP in a specific orientation with respect to the patient.
The selected orientation takes into consideration:
(a) the need for access to the patient by attending clinical staff; (b) the need for access to the IABP""s controls by attending clinical staff; (c) the need of attending clinical staff to view the IABP""s visual displays; and (d) the routing of essential electrical and pneumatic interconnections between the patient and the IABP.
Currently commercially available equipment restraining devices are mechanically complex and require a relatively large number of specially designed and manufactured parts. Furthermore, mounting the IABP requires a significant amount of effort. The complexity and ergonomical xe2x80x9cunfriendlinessxe2x80x9d becomes clear when looking at, for example, Arrow International""s 1998 Operation Manual which details the mounting of Arrows"" pump to the transport vehicle. According to the manual, one has to reach under the center left of a lock down bracket on the IABP and pull down a locking pin. Next, one has to rotate the pin a quarter turn to retain it in an unlocked position. After which one has to roll the IABP onto a bracket having a railing and then reach under the IABP again to turn the pin into a locked position.
Another disadvantage of the Arrow pump mounting device is that it is direction specific. One has to roll the pump sideways for mounting because the mount does not accept any other approach position. As indicated above, this limitation can be frustrating and cost precious time in emergency situations.
While the present intra-aortic balloon pump mounting systems may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, it is not as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to produce an IABP mounting device which constrains motion in all three axes.
It is another object of the invention to produce an IABP mounting device which rapidly secures and releases the IABP.
It is yet another object of the invention to produce an IABP mounting device which allows the IABP to be secured from any orientation.
It is still another object of the invention to produce an IABP having a small xe2x80x9cfootprintxe2x80x9d, i.e. requiring minimum additional floor space within a transport vehicle.
The invention is a mounting device for securing for transport patient connected equipment, specifically an IABP, in the typically crowded medical transport vehicle. An engagement stud on the IABP slides into a spring-loaded latch connected to a vehicle mounted base. The engagement stud configuration allows the user to engage the IABP from any desired direction (i.e. slide the pump from any of the four sides onto the mount). No effort is required from the user beyond the pushing motion for locking the IABP onto the mount.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.